This invention relates to a tie tack for releasably securing a four-in-hand necktie to a shirt which does not adversely affect the tie and is hidden from view behind the tie.
Many devices have been created to secure the loose ends of a four-in-hand type necktie. The more well-known devices include conventional tie clasps and tie tacks. However, these devices are necessarily visible when worn, and tie tacks inherently must pierce the neck tie and therefore tend to damage a visible portion after repeated use.
Moreover, many people desire the neat appearance of a secured necktie but prefer a device which is not visible when worn. The most elementary of such devices is a loop which is permanently secured to the inwardly facing surface of the wide end of the necktie and through which is passed the narrow end of the necktie after the knot has been fashioned. A necktie holder is still required.
It has further been known to provide button holes on the surface of the loop in order to secure the necktie to the shirt front or to provide clips integrally on the inward facing surface of the narrow end of the necktie for the same purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,696 by inventor J. K. Mates teaches a necktie holder for a four-in-hand necktie which is entirely hidden from view behind the wide end of the necktie when worn. The holder includes a mechanical fastening device for holding the narrow end of the necktie to the shirt. The outer surface of the holder which is positioned outside of the narrow end of the necktie has a first releasable fastening means attached thereto; second releasable fastening means is fixedly secured to the back side of the wide end of the necktie. The fastening means are of the hook and eye type (Velcro) which engage when placed in surface-to-surface contact and are separated by peeling action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,824 by inventor Herbert B. Roberts teaches a tie tack well known in the art comprising a shirt attaching bar, an inner member attached to the bar by a short chain and an outer member 10 which has a pin passing through the necktie and into the central portion of the inner member where it is secured thereto.